The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator comprising adjustment means for the x-ray tube voltage which are formed by a variable ohmic resistance in the high voltage circuit of the x-ray tube.
An x-ray diagnostic generator of this type is described, for example, in the German OS No. 20 37 767. In this known x-ray diagnostic generator, the ohmic resistance is formed by a triode whose grid bias voltage is so adjusted that the voltage drop at the triode is so great that the desired x-ray tube voltage is connected to the x-ray tube. The triode must be dimensioned for a relatively high voltage also in the case in which it does not serve the purpose of switching on and off the x-ray tube, but only of adjustment of the x-ray tube voltage. Due to the necessary, relatively high dielectric strength of the triode, the latter represents an expensive component.